I did what now? (2 of Marriage Series)
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: #2 of Marriage Series...Lily is the niece of Bobby Singer. She grew up as a hunter's daughter after watching her mother's vampire head get chopped off. Through the years she vowed to get out, and when her dad dies she vows revenge and accidentally gets infected and the only way to save her is to bond with Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is just for fun!**

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

My name is Lucy Willis. I am seventeen old and have long black wavy hair and deep crystal blue eyes. I did however have neon blue streaks in my hair. What can I say, I was an unique chick. My hair went down to the middle of my back. My mother died when I was a little girl, and my father was a hunter. To this day, he blames himself for my mother becoming a vampire and him having to kill her.

My parents were hunters together till one hunting trip, my mom got turned into a vampire. For months, my parents tried to make it work. My mother's blood lust was getting out of control and soon my father figured out that the amount of bodies that were being found was because of my mother. My father had no choice but to end her, as she lunged for his throat.

To this day, my father has taught me everything he knew and would learn. He wanted me to be able to protect myself from the things that go boo in the dark and of course himself if I had to. I was always given specific instructions to follow and if he should ever not come back from a hunting trip, I was to call John Winchester, my father's old hunter friend. There was always the protocol of three days to the max of a week.

My life was simple. I would go to school, wherever my dad was hunting at the time, go back to the hotel, salt the windows, and wait it out. If I got hungry I was to go to either the motel's restaurant, if it had one, or order in under one of the credit card numbers and names my father left for me. I usually did the ordering for my father whenever he needed something to kill, banish, or get rid of something.

I always ended up going to a new school ever two weeks to four weeks, depending on the type of job my father was working on. I had a couple of months left of school before I graduated. I had always been moved around, and finally, one day, had gotten fed up with being behind, so I decided that I would take extra classes and graduate early. I always got my proper paperwork and kept all my school records so that I could one day go to college and have a normal life that did not involve monsters or the living dead.

For now, I would help my father till I turned eighteen, and then I would jump to college faster than you could say boo!

Today was just like every other day of my hunter life.

I walked to "home" from school and unlocked the door with the key dad left for me. I closed the door and salted it as usual. I then decided to do homework and wait and see if today was the day that my dad came home from his hunting trip. I was not a girl who was boy crazy, but I did have my crushes. When I was little, my father used to bring me to my Uncle Bobby's house. I would play with little Sam and Dean Winchester.

Dean would always be the hero and Sam would be his sidekick. I of course was always the princess who needed to be saved. I smiled as I thought about the fun times we shared. I blushes as I remembered at the age of six, how I had made Sam and Dean play pretend wedding with me, so I could get my crush to kiss me. Sam was the groom and dean was the officiant. Somehow, Sam always managed to get out of kissing me.

I laughed at the thought of my silly childhood crushes and memories. I will admit that to this day, I still wondered what would happen if I were to run into the Winchester brothers. I blushed and shook my head. Would this crush that I had from childhood ever go away? It was never going to happen, but a girl can dream!

My father was working with John Winchester, I was given specific instructions to call him at a certain number if he didn't come back in three days, but it was only day one, so I had no intention or thought to even call him. I wondered if Sam and Dean were helping them. I secretly hoped I would see them, but shook my head back to reality. What was I going to do? Say "Hey Sam, I have a crush on you, let's go on a date?" That would not work out, considering the hunter's lifestyle was hard and you always had to be on the down low and I had no intention of embarrassing myself.

Tonight, I was in bed, as usual, watching T.V. with some pizza, Buffalo wings with blue cheese, and a coke. I loved my food. I started to hear a ringing in my ears. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then it started to hurt. It got to the point where I had to cover my ears. My eyes started to tear up.

Suddenly, the windows started to rattle and the T.V. Went nuts on static. I checked the windows to make sure they were salted and they were. I looked to the door to see light coming from under it. The door started to shake and rattle and looked like it was about to come off the hinges.

I had no idea what was happening. I picked up the phone and dialed John Winchester's number. I got the answering machine. I screamed into the phone, in order to hear myself, telling him where I was and what was happening.

"John, It's Lily! Something is trying to get me in my hotel room! I'm in the Roman Hotel! Dad said you already knew where it was! A little help would be great!"

Whatever was happening shut my phone off right as I finished speaking and I was officially scared. It would take a lot to scare me.

The room continued to shake and I ran and closed the curtains to the window, that way if the glass broke, it would be a little cover from shattering. Then again supernatural things could do whatever they wanted sometimes. I was afraid and felt the tears start to fall. I ran to the farthest corner of the room and curled into a ball in it. I rocked back and forth and covered my ears. The tears fell and I didn't care. I felt myself turning back to that scared little girl watching her daddy kill a mommy vampire. Yes, I was there. I rocked back and forth. "It's going to go away! GO Away! It has to go away!" I said over and over again into the air to make myself feel better, but it didn't feel better. It just made things worse.

Just then the door busted open and I screamed and looked to the door. There stood a man who looked to be in his fifties. "Come with me, hurry Lucy! It's me!" he yelled at me. I realized then that it was John Winchester.

I didn't move. I had been taught better than to just trust in a situation like this. This had to be a mirage or some creature trying to manipulate me.

"TRUST ME!" he yelled. I looked around the room and watched as the room literally started to disintegrate. I didn't think I had a choice.

I grabbed his hand, and together we ran out of the hotel and to a really nice car. "Get in!" he said. I looked towards the room and saw that the sky was lighting up with a show and thunder too. The wind started to pick up and I looked back to the man who claimed to be John Winchester. "Get it!" he yelled. I didn't move. What if he was the creature. I crossed my arms and yelled. "Prove you are John!" I said. John rolled his eyes and cut his arm and sprinkled holy water on himself, as well as eating salt. He did this really fast, and I had to keep up to see, but nothing happened and I knew this was really John. "Now, get in!" he yelled.

He didn't have to tell me twice and soon, we were speeding away at a really fast pace. I looked back only to be yanked back in my seat.

"Don't look back! Or you will get infected!" he said. I nodded and turned away. I buckled my seat belt and soon we were at a good enough distance.

John finally slowed down his driving to blend in and turned to me. "I know you must be wondering what is going on?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm curious." I said. John smiled. "You are a very smart girl" he said. "You didn't get into the car with me, even if your life depended on it till you knew it was really me. That is always a mistake people make. Good job!" he said.

I sighed in relief. At least I did the right thing by going with the right guy. "You can breathe now." he said. I chuckled. "What was that, and how was I going to get infected?" I asked.

John Winchester sighed. "You father was hunting a very angry spirit. He and I were working together." he said. I nodded in understanding.

"How did it know I was connected?" I asked. John looked at me and spoke. "Your blood is the same as your father's so it tracked you down." he said.

I Nodded. That made sense. I stopped. My blood? I turned to John. "So where is my dad, is he ok?" I asked. John's eyes saddened. I turned to me and spoke. "Lucy, you dad didn't make it. The spirit killed him." he said. What I was afraid of had happened.

I gasped and felt the tears start to come to my face. "I'm sorry sweetie." he said. I felt the tears come down to my face and was thankful the John was so nice about this, but the pain hit home. I was now an orphan. "What am I going to do?" I asked. "I had plans and now my father died for nothing! We have to get this thing and kill it or dad will have died for nothing! Oh John, what are we going to do? I'm a minor. I'm not going to be allowed to do anything without my father and they are going to put me in an orphanage and what if that thing comes back for me?" I cried.

John stopped the car and turned to me. "Slow down and take a breath girly." he said.

I sighed and took a breath. "That thing is not going to get you. I won't let it, and as far as you going into a home, you are not going to because I had a your uncle Bobby Singer pull some strings and you are going to live with him." he said. I sighed. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

John smiled, "Because we take care of our own." he said. I nodded.

"Thank you." was all I could muster out.

John nodded and turned to drive the car again. "Rest up it's going to be a long ride." he said. I nodded but knew that after that I probably would not let myself sleep. We drove for hours. I was not about to ask where we were going. I knew better than to ask that.

I looked at my feet and the realization hit me that I was barefoot which made me look at my clothes. I was in my nightgown still. I quickly put my hands around my chest. John noticed this and pulled a sweatshirt from the back seat. "Here, this will have to do till we get to Bobby's house." he said. I took the sweatshirt and put it on. "Thanks." I said. John nodded.

I was always taught you can't tell what you don't know. It's something my father always taught me. Suddenly, John turned to me.

"Look in the bag at your feet." he said. I picked the bag up and opened it. It had new Ids and cards for me in it. I sighed and took the old ones out of my bag and handed them to John who took them.

I was going to go by the name of Lucy, but the last name was changed. "Clever just changing the last name." I said. John chuckled.

I switched the cards and then put the bag down.

"There's just one problem. I don't know how to drive." I said. John looked at me. "How old are you?" he asked. I sighed.

"I'm seventeen and in my senior year." I said. "And you don't know how to drive?" he asked. I nodded. "Dad always did all the driving. I get the idea, but never had to." I said.

John smiled and pulled the car over. He opened the door and came around to my side of the car and opened the door. I got up and got out. "Drive." he said. I gaped at him.

"You want me to drive your car?" I asked. John smiled. "Yes, Lucy, I want you to drive my car." he said. I hopped into the drivers seat with a squeal and adjusted everything for my height.

When we pulled onto the road John started teaching me how to drive. It was actually fun. After an hour or so, I actually got it. John of course was holding onto every handle that the car had.

I guess he wasn't used to a girl driver, or someone else driving for that matter.

I felt myself getting tired and turned to John. "I'm getting tired, do you mind driving so we can avert the issue of me falling asleep at the wheel?" I asked. John chuckled.

"Course cupcake." he said. I smiled. His terms of endearment were really sweet. My father was like that. It reminded me that I would never see him again and the tears started to fall.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked John. I shook my head.

"No, I just am getting the reality check of not seeing dad again. That's all." I said.

John nodded and we switched seats. He got himself situated and soon we were off again.

I must have fallen asleep because I was gently picked up and felt myself being carried.

"John?" I asked in a mumbled sleep.

"Ssshhhh. It's ok sweetie. Sleep." I heard John's voice say.

I nodded and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is just for fun.**

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I sat up and took in my surroundings.

I was in what looked like to be a small motel.

I was covered with a blanket. I looked around the room and saw none other than John Winchester sleeping in a chair next to the bed. I looked at the end of the bed to see a pile of clothes and a note. I smiled. I read the note:

"I got you some clothes and wasn't sure about your lady stuff but I did the best I could..."

I looked up and chuckled. He truly was a gentleman. I grabbed the clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I saw John writing in what seemed to be a leather book.

He looked up and smiled. "Feel better?" he asked. I nodded and suddenly, my stomach growled. John chuckled. "Let's get some food for that belly of yours." he said.

I nodded. we checked out and were off.

Turned out John had to stop driving because he was too tired the night before. I smiled. At least he was smart about traveling.

We headed to the nearest diner and John bought us breakfast, of course checking it to make sure it was safe before we ate it.

I dug in to my french toast. John had coffee. "So where are we going?" I asked breaking my rule. John smiled. "I am taking you to live with an old friend of mine and my boys.

His name is Bobby Singer and he is going to protect you." he said. "You know him as Uncle Bobby." he said. I nodded. "Will I get to finish school?" I asked. John nodded.

"Yup, he is going to say that you are his niece and that he will be your guardian till you become a legal adult, which in my book is about six months." he said. My birthday was December 18th. "Well, Uncle Bobby really is my Uncle!" I said. John stopped and studied me. "Bobby is your uncle for real." he said. I nodded. John smiled. "Well that was easy." he said.

I finished my food and we were off. Soon, we pulled into a road that went on for miles.

We drove up to a log cabin and got out. I smiled. "I love it." I said. John smiled. Suddenly, the front door opened, and three men walked out of the cabin. "Hey dad." one of them said. John hugged him. "Sam." was all he said. I stopped and felt my nerves begin to jump. It was Sam. My Sam that I used to play with as children and who was in fact my childhood crush. Forget that! He was my crush! I calmed myself. I promised myself that I would not make a fool of myself.

"This here is Lucy." he said. The guys turned to me and smiled. One of the men walked up to me spoke.

"Well, I'm Bobby, I'm sure John here has told you the plan." he said. I smiled. "Thank you for helping me." I said. "It's not a problem.

We hunters take care of our own." he said. I smiled. "Come here and give your dear old Uncle a hug." he said. I smiled and jumped into a hug with my Uncle Bobby! It felt good to be hugged again. I had missed Uncle Bobby.

Another of the guys walked up to me and spoke. He squinted his eyes and winked at me.

"Hi, I'm Dean." he said tilting his head. I think he thought he was being sexy, but reality it was weird. I slowly nodded my head up and down and spoke.

"Nice to meet you Dean." I said and walked away next to John. Sam laughed.

"Don't mind Dean, he pretty much has no respect for himself." he said.

I smiled. "I'm Sam, by the way." he said as we shook hands. His hands felt so nice and firm and...I stopped myself.

"Nice to meet you Sam." I said with a crinkled in my voice. I coughed and smiled. I smiled as I Looked into Sam's eyes.

They were sweet and genuine, and I took a liking to him right away, just like I did when we were children. I was in trouble. I was gonna be a mush and had to control myself.

Bobby spoke and I turned to him. "So, let's get you settled." he said.

"Where's you stuff?" he asked. I motioned to myself and laughed at the guys expressions.

"I was taught to travel light." I said. Bobby nodded.

"No girl I ever knew traveled that light." he said shaking his head. John laughed.

"Well Lucy here is special." he said putting his arm around me. I smiled.

John reminded me of a father figure. It was nice. I smiled at Bobby who spoke.

"We can go buy you whatever you need." he said. The guys laughed. I looked at them in confusion.

Dean spoke. "What Bobby means is we can use one of the credit cards to get you whatever you need." he said. I smiled. "Of course, how could I have forgotten!" I said. The guys laughed.

"Well, let's not be a target and get inside." he said. We nodded and headed into the house.

Bobby led me to my room and spoke.

"Well, I hope this is good enough, you get a door with a lock and your own bathroom." he said.

I smiled. It was better than anything I ever had to myself. I turned to Bobby. "Do you have any paint and lots of salt?" I asked. Bobby quirked an eyebrow?

"I want to mix the salt in the paint and paint the walls." I said. Bobby smiled.

"Your dad taught you well, but don't worry, I already did it." he said. I smiled.

"That makes me feel better." I said.

"You get settled and then join us men downstairs, we got some planning to do." he said.

I nodded. "Awesome!" I replied.

I looked around the room and saw that the walls were a lavender purple wallpaper with flowers and it looked victorian. There was a queen size bed against the wall in the center of the room.

It had four pillows and a simple blanket. I would have to buy some stuff for the room.

I continued to look around and saw a simple wood rocking chair in the corner and a couple of dressers.

I walked to the bathroom and saw that there was a nice big bathtub in the corner and across from it was a shower.

I looked and saw a toilet and a counter sink with a mirror that was a medicine cabinet above it. The lights were shaped like honeysuckles and were clean as could be.

The room was cleaner than I expected and it was nice, but I needed to get some things for it. I sighed and turned out the lights and headed for the first floor.

When I got to the kitchen, Bobby turned to me. "You hungry?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sure am." I said.

"I don't know what you teenage girls eat with diets and all." he said. I smiled.

"I like to eat burgers." I said. "That's my type of girl!" Said Dean.

I shook my head and looked back to Bobby. "Anything is fine." I said.

Bobby smiled and pulled out some food.

I ate as I listened to the guys talking about this ghost my dad was hunting.

It turned out to be a banshee.

"So how are we going to get it?" asked Dean.

Suddenly, and idea hit me. "Wait it's drawn to me cause my dad had the same blood as me. Use me as bait." I said. The guys looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? I'm serious. You guys will protect me." I said.

"Out of the question!" said John. "Why not? How else are you going to get it? This is the thing that killed my dad. You all went after the yellow eyed demon that killed your mom so you know how I feel. I have to get this thing and this might be our only chance!" I said.

Dean smirked. "She has a point!" He said. I smiled.

"See, as much as I hate agreeing with that womanizer, even he agrees with me." I said.

"Hey now!" said Dean.

John chuckled at Dean. "Fine, but if I tell you to run, then you will run!" he said.

I nodded. "Sam will stay with you, and you will do what he says." he said. I nodded in agreement and secretly my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Everything was set up. I was standing in the pentagram that the guys had drawn in the dirt, I gut my finger and waited.

Suddenly the banshee appeared and pushed me out of the way. It was no banshee I had ever seen.

It had no skin and was red, almost like it was trying to get my own skin for itself.

I landed on my butt, only to be pulled up by Sam who stood in front of me like a shield. He was my hero, and I felt myself being drawn to him even more. I shook myself out of it. Now was not the time to drool.

Bobby, Dean, and John fought the thing off and soon they were beginning to get weak.

I knew what I needed to do. I ran up to the banshee and threw a blade with my blood on it.

It screamed at me and I felt it trying to suck the life out of me. I felt as if I was being sucked into a vacuum. Things were getting hazy, but I continued to push my blade into the banshee's chest.

The next thing I knew there was a loud bang, the banshee had exploded and was dead, and I was covered in banshee guts.

Sam was leaning over me screaming my name, and I didn't know what was happening.

I was fading fast. Everything was cloudy. I had been thrown but had not felt the impact of the throw.

I was in and out of consciousness, but I remember John talking and a man leaning over me that I had never met before.

The last thing I remember was Sam saying. "I will!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is just for fun!

Chapter 3:

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I slowly sat up due to the searing pain in my chest. I looked down to see that I was bandaged up. I looked up and saw the three grown men sleeping in chairs around my bed. Sam was sitting in a kitchen chair closest to me. I looked down and saw that our hands were entwined. My heart skipped a beat. Sam had held my hand! I looked around. Bobby was in the rocking chair, John was in another kitchen chair leaning against the wall, and Dean was sitting, leaning on my bathroom door that was now shut.

What had happened? I felt tired again and slowly felt myself drifting off to sleep like there was nothing I could do to wake up. I drifted off.

Once again, I woke up and saw that Sam was still sleeping in his chair. I slowly sat up but cried out in pain when I reached a point of getting up.

Within minuets, Sam was up and helping to steady me. "You need to take it easy." he said. I nodded.

Sam helped me to sit up against the pillows on my bed. I pulled the covers over myself. I know I was bandaged, but it still felt weird not having a shirt on.

As if answering my unasked question, Sam spoke. "Don't worry, Bobby did it." he said. I nodded. It didn't make me feel good that the first man to see me half naked was Bobby, but it was better than anyone else at this time. I felt a little better. I secretly wished it was Sam and then shook that thought out of my head. What was wrong with me?

I was always self-conscious about my body.

Sam called downstairs and I heard three sets of feet coming up the stairs. We were soon joined by Bobby, Dean, and John. "What happened?" I asked.

John cleared it's throat. "Well we were never dealing with a Banshee. We were dealing with the legendary Boo Hag." he said. I nodded. "What's a Boo hag?" I asked.

Bobby sighed. "Well, it's a mythical creature that is similar to a vampire, but instead of blood they gain sustenance from a person's breath, basically sucking the life and skin out of you." he said, motioning to my bandages.

"How am I alive?" I asked. The guys all looked around in an awkward manner.

"What?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Dean coughed. "If no one is going to tell her, then I am." he said. John held up his hands as Dean spit it out.

"We made a deal to get you back." he said. Bobby threw up his hands in defeat as Sam covered his eyes and shook his head.

"What did you give up?" I asked, looking around between the guys.

No one answered me. I growled. Then stopped.

"Did I just growl?" I asked.

Bobby shook his head. "It's a deal alright, but I told the guys not to make the deal but they did." he said.

I gasped. "What did you turn me into, tell me you guys didn't turn me into a bloodthirsty demon!" I nearly screamed.

"Cause if you did, I'm gonna end this now!" I said grabbing the blade I kept under my pillow.

John chuckled. "Told you!" he said.

Bobby rolled his eyes, and Dean's eyes got wide. "Did she just pull that out from under her pillow?" he asked.

"Relax, we didn't turn you into a Demon." said Sam as he gingerly removed the blade from my hand and handed it to Dean, who took it out of the room and returned a minuet leter. I sighed in relief.

"Then what did you do?" I asked.

John nodded to Dean and Bobby. The three of them got up and started to walk out of the room.

"We are going to leave you two alone." He said as he ushered Dean and Bobby out of the room. "But I want to see this." said Dean. John shook his head and pushed Dean out of the room.

I turned to Sam with a look of question on my face.

"Sam?" I asked holding back the tears.

Sam sighed. "There was no other way to save you." he said. I nodded waiting to hear my fate.

Sam held up his hands ,in defense, as he spoke.

"We had Crowley turn you into a werewolf hybrid to keep you alive." he said. I sighed.

This was my worst fear. I closed my eyes.

"You guys turned me into something that you hunt?" I asked with closed eyes, and tears streaming down my face. "You have to kill me. This happened to my mother and my father had to kill her. I saw the whole thing when I was four years old. That has never left me. You have to end this." I said.

Sam sighed and turned my face to look at him. I opened my eyes to meet his. "There's a loophole." he said.

I felt my heart flicker with hope.

"There is a way to make you stable." he said. I Smiled. "So you don't have to kill me? Will it be permanent?" I asked. "How do we do this?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "By getting you an Alpha." he said. I gasped.

I don't want to be part of a pack and have an Alpha! That is one of the worst plans ever!" I gasped out. I started to cry and heard the foot steps come up the stairs.

"Please don't cry, Lucy, you don't have to join a pack, Crowley made an exception." he said. I stopped crying and looked into Sam's beautiful deep chocolate eyes. I felt myself leaning closer and stopped myself.

I looked to the door and didn't see anyone, but knew they were listening, I could smell them. I shuddered and continued to stair at the door. My werewolf traits were on fire. I could hear Sam's heart beating, but I could not hear the guys hearts. That was weird. I continued to look at the door as if I would be able to see through it, but I could not.

Sam looked at the door and then rolled his eyes. "She knows you are there guys." he said.

Suddenly, there were footsteps going back downstairs.

Sam turned to me and spoke. "There is a way to not have you join a pack." he said. "It only works due to the fact that you are a girl...I mean woman." he said. I nodded.

Sam was trying to be nice to me being a teenage girl with hormones. It was as if he was really trying to make me feel calm.

"Ok?" I said, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Because you are a woman, there is a ceremony we can do that will bond you to me, and make me your Alpha." he said. Then when the ceremony is finished, you will basically be normal again." he said.

"So, I'll be human again?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "It's a process." the ceremony is the first step to make sure that you are controlled and not just eating people like normal hybrids." he said. I nodded.

"So that's why I can hear your heart beating, but no one else." I said. He nodded. I sighed.

Sam gulped. I knew there was something big he was not telling me.

"What is it?" I asked. Sam met my gaze and suddenly I knew that this was really big.

"What is it?" I asked.

Sam coughed and spoke. "The first step is the ceremony to control your bloodthirsty spirit, and the second is a conception of a human child, the child will therefore turn you human, and when you deliver the child, you will officially become human once again." he said.

I gasped. "I have to have a baby?" I asked in disbelief. I stopped.

"Wait, who has to father the child?" I asked. Sam sighed.

"Your Alpha." he said. I gasped.

"There's a catch, the ceremony has to be followed exactly as if it were human too. Life must go on as if it were genuine, or it won't work." he said.

"Wait so my Alpha can be human?" I asked. Sam nodded. "So, what ceremony do we have to do?" I asked. Sam gulped.

"We already did it, to save you from ripping our throats out." he said. I nodded.

"That makes sense, I'm hungry, but not for blood." I said.

Sam smiled. "Good. That is a relief." he replied.

"Wait, so who Is my Alpha, who am I bonded to?" I asked. Sam gulped again.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm, causing him to fall to the floor.

I Gasped. "Sorry, I'm not used to my own strength." I said. Sam grimaced and got up.

"It's ok, I'm your Alpha." He said through gritted teeth.

I Gasped.

I was bonded to Sam Winchester.

"Wait, Sam?" I asked.

"Yes Lucy?" he asked.

"What type of ceremony was it that bonded us together?" I asked.

Sam sighed.

"Marriage." was all he said.

I passed out. I was married to Sam Winchester and had to have his baby, as if we were really in love and a married couple.

I didn't see this coming. I had always dreamed of marrying Sam Winchester, but not like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is just for fun.

Chapter 4:

* * *

When I woke up, Sam was once again sleeping in the chair next to me. I sat up with pain again. I had forgotten about that.

Sam woke up with a start and helped me sit up again.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm as good as I can be." I said. Sam nodded.

"We completed the wedding ceremony two days ago. But we never completed the ceremony." He said. I gulped.

"You mean, we have to..." I stopped and Sam nodded looking away with a blush.

"Sam." I said.

Sam looked at me and nodded. "Yeah?" he asked.

I sighed. Should I tell him? "This is not how I envisioned myself getting married and having a baby." I said.

"You're telling me." he said.

I giggled which in turn made Sam smile.

I turned to Sam as best as I could.

"How long do we have before we have to...you know?" I asked.

Sam smiled. "You can't even say it." he said. I blushed and looked away.

"Well, it's hard because I've never done it before, so the thought about it, is just a new concept to me." I Said.

I didn't hear Sam respond to me and I turned to see that he looked pale.

His hand went over his mouth as he started to think. Then he looked at me and spoke.

"You're a v...vi...virgin?" he asked. I nodded with a blush.

Sam got up and started pacing the floor.

"No...no...noooooo" he said putting his hands in his gorgeous brown hair. I shook myself out of it and tried to concentrate.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't even think about that. How could I do that to you." he said.

I sighed with a smile. He was such a sweet guy.

"Sam, I think you were thinking of keeping me alive, it's more than I could ask for, and I'm grateful." I said, trying to keep Sam calm.

Sam stopped pacing and looked at me with a look of shock.

"How are you so calm about this?" he asked. I Sighed.

"I realize that there is nothing I can do to change it, so I better make the best of it, or I will become one of Crowley's beasts, and I will NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" I said emphasizing the last part.

Sam chuckled and sat down in his chair.

"Well, I think I might just try to do just that." he said. I Smiled and took his hand in mine. Sam looked at me and I Spoke.

"Just promise me that you will be gentle with me." I said.

Sam smiled and took my hands in his. I couldn't help but notice how my hands fit into his perfectly. I sighed and looked into Sam's eyes.

"I can promise that I will do my best to make it special." he said. I nodded.

Now was a good time as ever to tell Sam. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the steps and the three other men in my life walked in.

"Welcome to the family!" shouted Dean with fake sarcasm. I glared at him.

"Was it something I said?" he asked looking in between John and Bobby. Bobby shook his head in disgust, and John smacked Dean in the back of the head. Bobby came over and sat at the end of the bed.

"Well now that you two are married, you will be on the road with these two nut heads." he said motioning to Sam and Dean.

I nodded. "Wait, how did we get married if I didn't say I do?" I asked. Bobby sighed. "We just did the paperwork, but now that you are up, we can do it!" he said.

"You do understand everything right?" asked Bobby. I nodded.

"Sam and I are married and have to complete our bond in a week, and have a kid soon so that I can become human." I said. Bobby nodded.

"You got it girly." he said. "Just one thing, Sam needs to be with you practically all the time to be able to be your Alpha and keep you in check." he said, " So that means, sharing rooms, going to eat, everything." He said. I nodded.

"Got it!" I said.

Bobby nodded and turned to Sam. "It's on you if she eats anyone!" he said.

We all laughed. I had only known him a day, but Bobby really knew how to make you laugh.

Sam sighed. "So that means I get a room to myself?" he asked. Sam laughed. "Yeah, you wish!" he said. I laughed. "For now, I think we should all stick together." he said.

Dean chuckled. "If you two start mattress dancing in the bed next to mine, you get your own room." he said pointing at Sam and I.

I raised an eyebrow at Dean, while Sam glared at him, Bobby rolled his eyes, and John hit him across the back of the head.

"You just don't know how to shut up, do you?" asked Bobby.

Dean smiled.

I nodded. "Well let's head down stairs and do the Ceremony." said Bobby.

I gasped.

"Oh, I really don't feel like getting married in Jeans. I mean I know that this wedding is forced, and not the way that I dreamed my wedding day would go, but the least I can do is make the best of it." I said. John smiled.

"Well since you will be my future daughter-in-law let me take you to get what you need to make this place a home. And Sam, you will go too, remember this has to be as real as possible, or it won't work, and the demons watching you two will turn her the first chance they get." he said.

I gasped. "Wait, we are being watched?" I asked. John nodded. "Yes, you guys are being watched, so it better be real, or as real as you can make it." he said. I sighed and looked down.

About an hour later we reached the mall. We got out of the car and headed in. John coughed and Sam looked at me and offered me his hand. I smiled and took it.

Bobby and Dean decided to join us and we all went our separate ways. Sam and John went with me and Dean and Bobby went together.

First we went to get some sheets and a comforter for the bed. Sam and I picked out a nice one and sheets to match. We wound up purchasing a couple extra sheets and blankets that matched. John said we should set up "House" . I smiled remembering playing house with Sam and Dean as kids. Sam saw me smiled and spoke. "Remember when we used to play house?" he asked. I gasped. "You remember that too?" I asked. Sam nodded. "Yup, now it will be like old times." he joked. I laughed and smacked his arm and we were off.

We also got me clothes that I needed and I made Sam and John wait outside as I got underwear and bras.

I purchased my stuff and we met up with Dean and Bobby who had purchased some other things to help fix up the whole house.

Dean however was carrying another big bag which he handed to me. "What is it?" I asked. Dean smiled and Same groaned.

"That is not a good smile. That's a smile that says he is about to get into trouble." said Sam.

I peaked into the bag and turned redder than a tomato. Sam saw this and pulled the bag from me and looked in it.

"REALLY DEAN!" he yelled. Bobby turned to Dean and spoke. "What did you buy!?" he asked.

John rolled his eyes and watched Dean intently, waiting for an answer.

I answered for him in a hoarse whisper. "Lingerie." I said.

"Think of it as a wedding present." he said. I gasped and Sam just stared at Dean with a look of disbelief.

I took the bag from Sam and put it in one of my bags. We piled into Bobby's truck and headed home.

Sam helped me carry the bags upstairs, and soon we had fixed our room and bathroom to feel like a home. I unpacked my new clothes and found the bag that Dean gave me.

I sighed. What could it hurt? I unpacked the lingerie and found some things that were actually really cute and sexy. Normally I would have bought them if I was ever to get married for real.

Sam turned to me and spoke. "Ok, so we are going to do this wedding in the living room, so I'm going to go downstairs and talk to the guys about what the plan is." he said. I nodded.

"I'm just going to get ready." I said. Sam looked at me for a moment and then nodded. "I know this is not how you imagined this, but like I said. I'm going to try my best to make this as easy as possible." he said. I nodded.

Sam headed downstairs and I changed into my dress. It was now or never, and so I headed down for my wedding. I got to the bottom of the stairs and Sam was waiting for me. "Hey." he said and then stopped and took me in.

He then smiled and spoke. "You look beautiful." he said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. We headed into the living room and did our ceremony. "You may kiss your bride." said Bobby. Sam and I gulped and Sam slowly moved forward to kiss me. It was a gentle and quick kiss, but it was nice, and my heart was in my throat the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. This is just for fun!

Chapter 5:

* * *

It had been a couple days, and I was feeling better. I was able to remove the bandages and my skin was healed due to the fact of my fast healing abilities.

Dean had packed my bag and I headed downstairs as Sam and Dean were getting ready for us to go. I looked at John who was also packing. "Where we heading?" I asked. Dean smiled and I groaned.

"When you smile it always means you are going to either say something stupid or you have some wild plan that may or may not work." I said.

John chuckled and Dean smiled. "This chick only met me a day ago, and already knows me so well." he said.

Sam rolled his eyes and spoke. "That's not something to be proud about Dean," he said clapping Dean on the back.

Sam turned to me and smiled.

"Bobby is letting us borrow his truck. You and I are going to meet Dean and Dad in a couple days. I thought we would take it slow, to give you some time to get used to being a hybrid." he said. I nodded.

We all got into our cars and trucks. Bobby lent Sam and I a truck. "Now take care of her." he said. Sam smiled at me and spoke. "I will." he said. Bobby rolled his eyes. "I was talking about my truck you idgit." He said. I laughed and Sam coughed in embarrassment.

We were on the road for an hour and I suddenly had the urge to pee. "Sam, I got to go." I said. Sam looked confused. "Where?" he asked. "No Sam." I said. "I got to go." I Said.

Sam's face came to realization. , oh ,OH, ok." he said and pulled over to the nearest motel, which just so happened to be coming up the road. "It's getting late anyway, so why don't we stop for the night and you can do whatever you have to do." he said with a blush.

I nodded. We checked into the motel and I literally ran to the bathroom. Sam chuckled as I darted. I really had to pee, so I really didn't care what he thought.

When I was done, I came out of the bathroom. "Feel better?" asked Sam. I nodded. "Yup, thanks for stopping." I said. Sam nodded. "No Problem." he replied. I sat on the bed next to Sam and looked around. It dawned on me. There was one bed.

"Sam?" I asked. Sam sighed. "I know, I just realized it too." He said. I sighed. "Well, I guess it would have had to happen sooner rather than later." I said. I know we were being watched by demons. And Sam and I had done everything to make it look like we were a real couple with our room and bathroom, but demons were smarter than that. The bond had to be completed. And we both knew it.

Sam nodded and looked away, while I was trying really hard to study my fingers on my lap. Sam suddenly jumped up and spoke.

"Ok, are you hungry, I could get us some food." he said. I smiled. "Sure." I said. "I could take a shower while you're gone." I replied. Sam smiled.

"See no worries," he said awkwardly backing up to the door. I smiled.

Part of me felt bad for him, but the other was thankful that he was so awesome.

I nodded and watched as Sam darted for the door. I opened the bag that Dean had insisted on packing and sighed. There was nothing but lingerie in it. I knew that he was up to something. I needed a shower, so I brought the bag with me into the bathroom to take a shower.

Little did I know that Sam had forgotten his keys to Bobby's truck.

I realized that I had forgotten my shampoo, so I wrapped a towel around myself and went out to grab it.

There was Sam getting the keys. I stopped dead in my tracks. Sam's eyes met mine and I felt my heart beating faster.

I heard his heart beat really fast and smelled a sweet smell coming from him. I realized then that it was desire. I gulped.

Sam looked at me and I looked at him, neither of us moving. What was I going to do?

Sam gulped and I could feel his pulse quickening.

Sam didn't say anything, he just looked at me. Suddenly, he was in front of me, and our lips crashed together.

I didn't fight it, because I was surprised and soon I returned his kisses with a fire that was as equally passionate as his.

I felt myself being moved onto the bed and lowered onto the bed. I felt my clothes under me, and Sam pressed against me.

I didn't care, all I felt was desire. Sam was my desire. We continued to kiss, and Sam stopped and looked at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I sighed. "We don't really have much time anyway, now is as good as a time as any." I said.

Sam nodded and continued to kiss me.

Soon enough, Sam's clothes were off, and all that remained was my towel. I was terrified, but I was also glad that it was Sam.

Sam looked into my eyes and I knew that I was going to be ok. My towel was soon gone, and nothing was between us. I shuddered and covered myself with my hands. Sam looked at me and pulled my hands away. "Don't cover what is beautiful." he said. I smiled and Sam kissed me.

The rest of the night was spent bonding...or as Dean liked to call it Mattress Dancing.

The next day, I woke up with with my head on Sam's bare chest. I sighed. Sam had kept his promise and made my first time special and gentle.

I was happy. I slowly sneaked out of bed and headed into the shower. I started to hum. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and headed to the bed to find Sam getting dressed.

"Hey." I Said.

Sam turned around and smiled. "Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked with questioning eyes. I smiled.

"I slept great, thanks for asking." I replied.

Sam nodded. "How are you feeling?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm a little sore, but I guess that's normal." I Shrugged.

Sam nodded. "Yeah it is, don't worry." He said.

I smiled and walked over to Sam.

Thank you for making yesterday so gentle for me." I said. Sam smiled. "Of course." he said with a gulp. I looked down to realize that I was still in a towel. I smirked and looked up to Sam. I slowly put my arms around his neck and began to kiss him. He returned the kiss, and soon, we were reminding each other of the other night.

Later that day, we checked out of our hotel and Sam handed me a phone. Sam and went out and bought me clean clothes. He was going to talk to Dean about the lingerie incident. "Can you call Dean and find out where he is?" he asked. I nodded and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?" he answered. "Yeah, Dean, it's Lucy, where are you so Sam and I can catch up to you?" I asked.

Dean Snorted. "So he finally made an honest woman out of you didn't he?" he asked. I gasped and Sam snatched the phone away from me. He put the phone by his ear and spoke.

"Dean!" he said. I heard Dean say something, but could not make out a lot of it. Sam shut the phone and turned to me. "Sorry about that." He said. I smiled. "It's ok." I said. "So, where we headed?" I asked.

Sam continued to drive. "We are heading to South Carolina. Dad and Dean are dealing with a Demon who likes making deals and then finding loopholes to make them short lived." He said. I nodded.

"Sounds like a demon." I said. Sam nodded. "Yea," He said and took my hand with his free hand. We drove for hours, and soon it was getting dark.

"Are we almost there?" I asked. Sam shushed me and I turned to him to see a look in his eyes. That look made me go quiet. I listened and heard Dean talking. We parked the car on the side of the road, and Sam motioned for me to follow him. We walked into a field and soon it cleared into a clearing. There stood Dean and John Winchester. They had captured the Demon and were trying to get answers.

Dean turned to us and smiled. "See, told you we had it." He said. Sam nodded and took my hand in his.

"While you two lovebirds were..." Dean stopped because John glared at him.

John Spoke. "We got him captured but he won't talk." he said. I turned and looked at the Demon. I didn't hear a heart beat, which meant that his host was dead, but I did catch a smell of something. It was surfer mixed with sea breeze. I turned to Sam. "Why does he smell like a beach house infested by Demon's?" I asked.

The Demon's eyes bugged out in surprise and turned black. Dean chuckled. "Hey not bad." he said. Sam put his arm around me and spoke. "You smell him?" he asked.

I nodded. Sam lowered his head to my ear. "What else do you smell?" he asked. I sniffed the air, and then I smelled it. "I smell cedar." I Said. Sam nodded. "Ok." was all he said.

He walked over to John and whispered something in his ear. John nodded and then killed the demon.

Sam walked up to me. There is a beach called cedar beach, just north of here." He said. I smiled. "I helped?" I asked. Sam smiled at me.

"Yeah, you helped." he replied. I smiled. "Yes!" I said doing a little victory dance. John chuckled and Sam smiled. We headed to our cars, and Sam and I followed Dean and John to a motel.

We checked into our rooms, which were right next to each other. Dean and John headed into their room, but not before John had to push Dean in their room before Dean tried to say something stupid like he always did.

Sam rolled his eyes, and we went into our room. Sam salted the windows, closed the curtains, and salted the door and floor around us.

We sat on the bed, and Sam turned on the T.V.

We were watching something, but soon lost interest. We were more interested in each other.

Over the next couple of weeks, we headed to the destination that I had smelled on the Demon. We were about an hour away when I felt sick as could be. "Pull over!" I yelled at Sam, who quickly did. We were in the lead, so Dean's car stopped behind us with a squeak. I darted out of the car, and lost my breakfast and lunch.

I felt a pair of strong arms come to support me, which I knew right away were Sam's arms. When I finished, I Sat down, and Sam cradled me in his arms. "Are you ok?" he asked. "What happened?" He finished. I sighed. "I have no idea." I said. John and Dean rushed up to us.

"What happened?" they asked. Sam sighed.

"I had to pull over. Lucy got car sick." he said. I Sighed and closed my eyes. I laid my head against Sam's chest.

I soon drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in the back seat of Sam and my car that we had borrowed from Bobby. I sat up and Sam looked at me in the rear view mirror. "How you feeling?" he asked. I sighed and felt it coming again. Sam must have seen this, because once again, he pulled over and I darted for the side of the road. Dean and John's car stopped and they got out of the car.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous." yelled Dean. "What is going on with her?" he yelled.

I finished puking and turned to Dean. "Stop yelling at me!" I said and ran up to him and shoved him. The anger and rage went into my body and I felt the need to protect. I kicked Dean when he got up, throwing him far enough to hurt someone.

Sam sprung into action and stood in front of me.

"LUCY CALM DOWN! STOP!" he said. I did. I suddenly felt the rage I had just felt leave my body and I crumpled to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Dean!" I said. Sam picked me up bridal style and placed me in the passenger's seat.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the car's head rest. I heard the guys talking.

DEAN: DUDE! What is wrong with her? I just got chucked by your werewolf bride!

SAM: I don't know, she was fine earlier today, she just keeps getting car sick.

DEAN: Then give her something!

SAM: That's great Dean, give a werewolf hybrid medicine to make her not sick in the car, the medicine will dissolve so fast it won't work.

John: will you two stop, we need to get her some help. I'll call Bobby and see what's going on. Sam is there anything weird that Lucy ate that would make her sick?

SAM: no, she has been eating all the same foods she usually does, except for that ice cream she's been eating lately.

DEAN: What do you mean Ice cream? Werewolves can't digest Ice Cream!

SAM: That's what I said, but she ate it and was fine.

John: I got it. I just got off the phone with Bobby and that Ice Cream bit sealed the deal. Sam, she's pregnant.

There was quiet and I could feel their eyes on me. I opened my eyes and was met with Sam's eyes. They were filled with both fear and joy, all at once.

"What?" I asked.

"How much did you hear?" asked Dean.

I raised an eyebrow. "Werewolf Hybrid." I said pointing to myself.

John and Sam chuckled.

Dean grimaced. "Well, then congrats." he said. We need to find out how long this whole pregnancy thing is going to take place, because it's different with werewolf hybrids." he said.

I nodded.

John's phone rang and we could hear Bobby on the other end. John's face paled and then he hung up the phone.

"What is that look for?" I asked. John sighed.

"Well, it's only going to take a couple of days." he said. I gasped.

"So what I'm gonna have the baby in a field?" I asked.

Dean snickered and Sam smacked his arm and then walked up and crouched next to me. "Don't worry, we will figure this out." he said.

I nodded. "Let's get to the closest hotel and wait it out." said Dean.

"No, let's keep driving." I Said. Dean looked at me in disbelief. "You can't make it five seconds without blowing chunks." he said. I smiled. "If you knock me out, then we will have no problem, will we?" I asked. John sighed. "She has a point. We could take her to Ellen." he said. I sighed, "just knock me out."

Sam sighed. "We are not going to knock you out." he said. I sighed. I didn't want to have to do this, but I knew it was the only way. I got up and started running toward John.

"STOP LUCY!" said Sam. I didn't listen and the pain began. "LUCY STOP!" he said again. Then I blacked out from the pain in the back of my head from someone knocking me out. I knew it would work.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 6

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the back seat of the car with my head in Sam's lap. I sighed and sat up. Sam spoke.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "I'm your alpha, you are supposed to listen!" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah I felt the pain of not listening to you, and I did it because you would not knock me out, I did it to get you to knock me out." I said. Dean laughed and I turned to see John and Dean sitting in the front seat of the car.

"Smart Werewolf." said Dean.

I sighed.

"So, where are we?" I asked. "At the motel near the beach house." he said. I sighed.

We pulled into the hotel, and checked into our rooms. Sam and I went to our room, and I unpacked and sat down. "So how long is this supposed to happen?" I asked. Sam sighed.

"Bobby said it would take about three days, We are on Day two, so expect to grow really pregnant tomorrow and deliver." he said. I sighed. "Oh ok." I said.

Sam smiled. "When it's over, you will be human again." he said. I smiled. "It will be nice! But will the baby be human?" I asked. Sam smiled. "I thought of that and asked Bobby. He said that whatever the Alpha is, that is what the baby will be." he replied. I smiled.

"Oh ok, so a human baby, but Sam we have nothing to get ready for this baby, what are we going to do?" I asked. Sam smiled. "Guess we have to go shopping." he said. I nodded

We headed to the mall, by walking because it was right across the street, and Dean and John went with us.

We bought a portable crib so that we could travel, a couple of baby rattles, which Dean insisted that he carve safety symbols in. We bought clothes that were neutral, since we didn't know what we were having. We bought diapers, wipes, bottles, a diaper bag, and pretty much everything a baby needs, which is a lot. We bought me some maternity clothes, because once I got big, I would be human so it would take some time to get back to the size I was.

We bought a baby blanket and Dean insisted we buy the baby a rock and roll CD that sang lullabies.

John picked out a couple outfits for the baby as did Dean who picked out a leather jacket just like his. Sam rolled his eyes but gave in.

Now it was time to shop for the birth. Not one of us had any clue what we were in for, and Bobby said he would drive up with what we needed, but gave us the basics of what we were going to need. He said that the motel we were in was dirty and we needed to boost to a hotel that was good, so Dean convinced us to check into a five star hotel, and we got a suite so we each had our own bedroom and bed. The clerk saw the crib and asked where the baby was. We smiled and said that the baby was on their way. Little did the clerk know that that was true.

So we checked in and got settled. Sam helped set up a corner for the baby, and then I fell asleep on the bed. I woke up in the night and felt that my clothes were really tight. I knew it was because I was getting bigger, so I woke Sam up and had him help me change into my nightgown. I felt better and went to bed again.

I woke up in the morning feeling the size of a house. I looked down to see that I was nine months pregnant. I swatted Sam and he woke up and saw my belly. "Wow." he said. "Bobby wasn't kidding when he said it was different." I felt the tears well up.

"What is going to happen, what if something goes wrong." I asked. Sam smiled. "We are going to be fine." he said. "We just have to wait till you have your first contraction and then things will be fine." he said.

As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt my first pain. I squeezed Sam's hand who looked at me. "Already?" he asked. I nodded.

About two hours later, I was panting and crying out in pain. Sam was running his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to do.

John, Dean, and Bobby came in the room to see what all the racket was about, and soon realized what was going on.

Suddenly, my water broke.

"That is the most gross thing ever!" he said. I started to cry and Sam smacked Dean.

Then I felt it. "SAM IT'S TIME NOW!" I said.

Bobby and Sam rushed to me, and John and Dean waited in the living room.

I felt a weird feeling and knew I was turning human again!

Bobby helped me and so did Sam. I pushed when they said to, and did what they told me to do.

We heard crying and Bobby held up a beautiful baby girl. I smiled and started to cry.

"It's a girl!" I said.

Sam smiled and I knew I was human. I looked at Sam. "Thank you!" I said. Sam smiled and kissed me.

Dean and John joined us and we had a happy family time.

The End!


End file.
